The Seed of Destruction
by Luna Moon 85
Summary: When something unexpected and shameful happens to Zim, he is forced to accept his exile...On Earth. Future ZADR,


Invader Zim:

The Seed of Destruction

Chapter 1 : Poor Zim

69696969696969696969696969

AN: This is my first Invader Zim fic.

Warning: contains Mpreg, and reference of rape.

Pairings...Future ZADR...

And so...on with the story.

69696969696969696969696969

On a side docking port of the Massive, the most powerful battleship in the entire Irken empire and the known universe, a small Voot Cruiser, barely noticeable attached itself to the ship.

What emerged from this tiny ship, not intended for long star voyages, was a creature which had indeed traveled a long way to get there.

It was a tiny thing. Though despite it's size this creature was regarded as the most dangerous member of it's species. Mostly it was considered to be insane. Dangerously insane. For it's past deed of partial destruction of it's own world, as well as two incidences which had thrown the Irken home-world into darkness. If that wasn't enough it was also accused of indirectly killing two former tallest.

For this reason every Irken who saw it pass-by watched with interest. But not all Irkens watched him for the same reason. Many Irkens scrambled away, fearing for their lives. Others, who knew someone who died as a result of his actions, glared at the small Irken with contempt. They knew that he shouldn't be there. More Irkens concerned themselves with the 'why' part of the question as to what had brought the small creature to that ship; especially considered that he had been banished twice, the last time to some useless, backwater place, no cared about.

However nearly everyone noticed a small bump on the small Irken's middle. Those who knew what that bump meant grinned knowing the consequences which would surely follow. Many thought that Zim had just gotten fat. As for everyone else, they dismissed this as something only a defect might have.

69696969696969696969696969

Bridge of the Massive

Two particularly tall Irkens, The tallest Irken live, actually, led the entire empire. Gaining their positions on, of course, the virtue of pure height. Height was beyond a doubt the most important trait a being could have, at least in the eyes of the Irken empire.

One with bright red eyes and a uniform of red and black; The other had Purple eyes and used two shades of purple for his uniform. So these two were known respectively as Tallest Red and Tallest Purple, though it was considered only appropriate to address them as 'My Tallest' or any other terms of supreme endearment, such as your highness, but never by their names.

Both leaned against chair-like seats, (as sitting would have made them appear less tall, and thus seem inferior), Each of the pair were shoveling down their throats, some sort of soft pretzel snack.

My Tallest, Called one of the communication officers on the bridge.

What. is. it? Said Tallest Purple between mouthfuls.

It's Zim! His red eyes shown with urgency. His voice shook.

Immediately both tallest stopped eating.

What do you mean 'Zim'? Tallest Red asked the communication officer in a irritated tone.

Ex-invader Zim. He explained.

I know who he is! My question, is why would you bother us, when you know that we don't want any communication with that defect!

Yes, my Tallest, I know, but-

But what?

he's aboard and waiting outside the bridge.

There was a silence in the room like none other before.

What? asked Tallest Purple this time. When did this happen and-

Why weren't we told! Tallest-Red finishing Tallest-Purple's thought.

All of the communication officers looked around at each other, each with the same thought in their mind. My Tallest... began another communication Officers, this one had green eyes. I informed you of an unscheduled docking nearly 20 minutes ago...

Really? Purple asked confused. He couldn't remember that.

Do you know that I heard you? Did I say anything to make you believe that I did? Tallest Red inquired.

Well, you did say 'whatever' and when I asked if the craft had permission to dock, you said 'sure, why not.'

Tallest Red's left eye closed half-way. He did now remember one of the Irkens on the bridge telling him something about the docking ports, but he hadn't really been listening.

Tallest purple stood completely confused. Evidently, he didn't remember anything at all. Well, I don't believe you. The purple one stated causally crossing his arms.

Well, What does he want? Tallest red inquired.

He wants to talk to his Tallest. said the first red-eyed Irken.

Well I know that! Tallest red growled. But why?

Uh...something about his 'Mission' to...where ever that planet is. The Irken explained mentally subbing in 'Mission' with exile.

As soon as The Tallest heard this their eyes widened.

Do you think... Tallest Purple began without finishing. He didn't need to; Tallest Red already knew what he was thinking. Had Zim finally discovered that his 'mission' was just a rouse to keep him in exile.

Tallest Red sighed. Fine let him in. Tallest Red waved his fingers in beckoning fashion. He knew that Zim wouldn't be allowed in before he was scanned for weapons physical or biological. As Creepy as if had been to have seen Zim panicking about those 'germs' those years ago, the threat of biological warfare against the Tallest was not only a possibility, it was a real threat. A couple of Vortians had attempted to infect the Tallest with an Ebola-like virus, which was perfectly harmless to Vortians and painfully deadly to Irken.

The feedback of the scan was being feed to the bridge. As soon as the data came in a collectedly series of small gasps could be heard by the bridge officers. This piqued the interest of both Tallest who took a look at the data.

but how?.... Tallest Purple asked Tallest Red about the results of the scan.

He's a defect...we should have expected that something like this might happen.

Should we let him in, My Tallest? The red eyed Communications Officer asked.

Tallest Red gave his companion a confident look. Don't worry we'll deal with him.

Fine let him in. Purple addressed the communications Officer.

Zim finally stepped onto the bridge on the massive. As he did so he was make to look and feel much smaller.

As if being in presence of the Tallest didn't dwarf him enough each of the Bridge Officers was at least a foot tallest than him. He had always felt a certain comfort from being around normal Irkens, who despite being taller than him were not much taller, not like this...

The Tallest Loomed over the Tiny Irken known as Zim.

What is it Zim?

Zim looked up in near awe at being in the presence of his Tallest once again. My Tallest...I believe...that I might have gone to the wrong planet.

Both Tallest's eyes became half lidded. oh? Tallest red spoke.

Yes, My Tallest. My target planet doesn't seem to fit the profile of an enemy planet. Zim rubbed underneath his chin. Plus It's in the middle of nowhere!

But we did send you there. Tallest Purple reminded him.

I know my Tallest...I don't doubt your judgment, only the...navigational stuff.... Is is possible that there is another planet which is also mysterious. There really isn't anything out there, but.... I was concerned that I had been studying the wrong world and-

We sent you there. Your Almighty Tallest sent you to that world. Tallest Red reminded the tiny creature before them.

Ya, Tallest Purple added, And We told you to stay until the armada came. You shouldn't have left.

Yes, I know my Tallest, but...you never gave me any specific coordinates and when I couldn't contact the massive, I knew I needed to see you in person.

We sent you there?

I know, My Tallest, but something about.... things doesn't feel right.

Tallest Red Closed his eyes. He sighed. Alright Zim.

You aren't really going to tell him...Are you? Tallest Purple whispered to the red eyed one.

It sounds like he's just about figured it out and if he hasn't he will soon. Tallest Red whispered back. Zim!

Zim stood at full attention. Tallest Purple just pouted. The two Tallest had had so much fun over the years ripping apart what little reputation Zim still had. Funny mostly because it was done completely behind the tiny Irken's back and thus he had always been completely unaware that he had became not only the biggest disgrace to the Irken empire, but also It's most widespread joke.

Yes, My Tallest.

Your not an invader. I mean Look at how you singlehandedly ruined Impeding Doom 1. No Irken has ever done as much damage to it's own people as you have.

Zim blankly looked up at the Tallest. Yes, I suppose that's true, but Isn't that the most impressive thing you've ever heard! The Irken smiled taking the statement as more of a complement than an insult. But why am I no longer an Invader? The Small Irken inquired still not understanding that, this particular event was the reason. Instead he skimmed the surface of the information, and applied his own insane meaning to it. In his mind there was no reason for him to no longer be an invader. In fact in his mind, he had never stopped, even when he had been banished before to Foodcourtia, he had regarded it as a vacation; a very crappy vocation.

Because. Tallest Purple reasoned.

Because? Zim continued to look up. His one eye half lidded in confusion.

Because....Because...you...uh...your pregnant! Red invented. Well sort of...there was an old law put into place at the beginning of the selective artificial breeding of their species. During the first generation of Irkens being grown in the happy tubes, many Irkens had still decided to breed naturally. So in an effort to prevent the random combinations of genes from combining and derailing the entire superior breeding program, It was made illegal breed naturally, and so to bear young.

Your pregnant, Zim! Do you know what this means?

Everyone in the room expected Zim to make some outcry about the amazing Zim being pregnant and about how awesome he was for being so.

But he didn't. Zim looked down at his boots. He was not proud of this. The feeling of power he felt as he razed most of his home world, Irk. And the pride that his name had become famous, or rather infamous, (to Zim these were the same thing.) quickly faded. Replacing it was a terrible feeling in his innards. It was shame. His Antennae fell flat to his head.

I'm exiled because I'm pregnant? Zim replied.

A small amount of joy was felt by both Tallest. For the first time Zim was acknowledging his exile. Though Zim attribute it to to another reason, it was still a small victory.

Yes, Zim. You should know the law about unauthorized breeding.

Ya, Tallest Purple added. Getting pregnant is a crime! Every Irken knows that! Especially Invaders!

He's right Zim. You should have know better than to mate with some ....uh... whatever those things are called? Worse of all you were the one to receive the genetic material. You were the submissive party of the mating. Irkens are never to be submissive to inferior beings.

But... squeaked out of Zim, It wasn't my fault. The tiny Irken didn't look up at his tallest.

Who's fault was it? Tallest Red grilled him mercilessly.

Zim continued to look down at his boots. It suddenly occurred to the small Irken that soon he wouldn't be able to see his boots past the ever growing bump on his middle. I tried to stop him, but-

You allowed this to happen. Red said with convincing conviction.

I didn't allow anything... Zim countered in a voice only slightly higher than a whisper.

I see, Tallest Red began, So you went to this planet to conquer it, but instead you were conquered. You were invaded! Tallest Red taunted him. Some filthy creature invaded you. Your not an invader, but an invaded! Invaded Zim! Tallest Red chuckled, followed next by Tallest Purple, who were soon followed by a collective roar of laughter of the entire bridge.

The Joke that was Zim's public humiliation lasted longer than it should have, but with so many Irkens happy to have finally nailed Zim with a crime he acknowledged it just tasted too sweet to abandon too quickly.

Zim head hung even lower. He could hear the snickering of the other Irkens around and above him.

He didn't need to look up to see the looks of those Irkens who's height had and would always make them superior to him, He did not need to see their pretentious grins wide with Glee because he was too small, too short and when the time came for him to defend himself from someone who (in Zim's mind) was an enemy, he was too weak to do so. What was worse, he was now pregnant with what Zim considered to be the enemy's spawn. A detail of great shame as it told those in the room, (and soon the entire Irken Empire), just how weak he had become.

An Irken above Zim whispered to another. Though Zim did not catch all of this he heard one of the many words for Pregnant. The Irken language had many words for being Pregnant; All of them insults.

Zim's antenna oddly perked up.

Something not lost on either of the Tallest. They knew that it mean that Zim had thought of something.

'Damn!' Tallest Red Thought.

My Tallest. Zim spoke at what most would consider a normal tone, which was still much lower than the yelling that the small Irken was accustomed to. If the problem is only that I am pregnant, I can terminate the pregnancy...Then I can get back to my mission.

Tallest Red and Tallest Purple looked at each other. Still not understanding that he had been banished to earth before he was pregnant, he'd suggested a way out of this mess.

But to the Tallest, the creature growing in Zim's body was a blessing to the empire as it had finally caused the Irken to recognize his removal for the empire to the status of exile. Neither of the Tallest knew the many subsections of the ancient law, but both knew that they needed to handle this question with the utmost caution.

No. Tallest Purple said bluntly.

Well... Tallest Red knew to use caution. Tallest Purple had always held the position that since they were Tallest, they were always right...Which was always the case, even if they were wrong, at which time it was someone else's mistake. But every Irken reserved the right to ask for an explanation. Not that the Tallest were required to answer or even to care about the question or that someone had even asked one.

Why? Zim asked tilting his head to the side.

Though Zim was different. He was a defect. Despite the obvious miscarriage of justice which happened on the planet Judgmentia. He would not be satisfied until he had an answer. The fact that he was standing there on the Massive proved that. When the Tallest had stopped responding to his transmissions and eventually chose to block him altogether, he had appeared on their door step.

Because. Tallest Purple folded his arms.

Because? Zim crocked his head to the other side.

Yes, because.

Because Zim, Tallest Red jumped in. The way that Zim had appeared on their doorstep with a reason to exile him, one that even the small Irken understood was nothing short of a miracle. It was the opportunity to get rid of Zim that they had been craving for so long. He was determined that he wasn't going to let Tallest Purple screw this up.

Because, we.... Tallest Red stumbled on his words trying to find an excuse to keep him in his now acknowledge exile...But he could only remember the law against pregnancy, nothing which against those who had been pregnant. Because It's too late.

Too late? To terminate....I can wait til I give birth then resume my mission...I should be ready again for duty in-

No Zim! Red yelled. It's too late because...uh...you are... Then Tallest Red had a brilliant idea. He grinned. You're now tainted.

Ya Zim. Tallest Purple agreed. You can't do your mission now that your tainted!

Believing their leader's words each of the Irkens on the bridge shifted as far away from Zim as they could without leaving their post. They didn't know whether this tainted quality was transmittable, but anyone tainted with... well, anything was an automatic pariah.

Tainted? Zim's red eyes widened more than they ever had. He looked back down at the cold floor. He felt like crying the Irken equivalent of tears. He held it back. The reason being that the 'event' which left him in this predicament had also left him feeling filthier than the human whom had impregnated him. He had tried and tried to rid himself of the filth, scrubbing himself with cleansing chalk and gels for hours, but to the small ex-invader, these attempts had been a complete failures, he still felt dirty.

Now...now his Tallest they were telling him that the human had tainted him when he had conceived. It had to be true!

...But my Tallest...Is there not a way to...uh

To what? Tallest purple asked .

...to get clean again.

Nope. Tallest Red answered quickly. Once you've been tainted you can never be clean again. That's why you must leave here to return to the planet where you left.

But the Earth- Zim wanted to asked if the Tallest were admitting that the Earth had been the wrong destination.

No longer matters. Tallest Red answered sternly.

Ya, we scratched that planet off from our list. Tallest Purple lied.

You will be sent back to...uh.. that world, where you will live out the rest of your life. Once there you are to live in that environment using the species foods and shelters. Red instructed. the only things you will be allowed is your PAK and your SIR Unit.

This alarmed Zim, who had never lived without Irken technology. He lowered his head in shame once again. Yes, my Tallest. Zim mumbled something next.

What was that? Tallest Purple asked.

Might I, by the grace of the Almighty Tallest ...be allowed to...terminate the pregnancy... before I leave?

The two Tallest thought about this for a minutes.

Yes. declared Tallest Purple

No. insisted Tallest Red at nearly the same time as his co-ruler. trust me. he whispered to the purple eyed leader.

All the while the bridge crew watched their rulers disagree for the first time in years.

No, Zim Tallest Red informed the tiny Irken exile. You are to bare the abomination to term, then you are to raise it as punishment for your...betrayal to the Irken Empire.

Zim's Antenna went limp. Everything felt numb the same way it had that morning after he'd conceived. He had only come to the Massive to clarify his location as an enemy planet. When he left Earth he hadn't known that he bore a half-breed in his body. If he had he might not have gone. He might have risked an abortion, even at his own hands.

Your dismissed. Tallest smirked together. Forever.

The entire room laughed.

Oh...and Zim. We'll be holding your ship.

My cruiser? But..then how do I return to Earth?

Tallest Purple called to a communications officer. Have someone escort Zim to that planet- Tallest Purple instructed.

and take an extra PAK along for the ride. Tallest Red added. A parting gift, from us, for the mutt and the weak pathetic Irken 'mother', to be. Tallest Red jested emphasized the word 'mother' harsher than necessary.

The entire bridge broke out in another cycle of laughter.

Zim did his best to try to ignore them.

An Irken Elite soldier appeared at the door. Zim took this as a cue to leave with his 'escort'. He was sick of their laughter anyway.

Now he acknowledged that he was banished. Once on that planet he knew the Tallest would expect him to stay. He considered that They might even place a guard ship in orbit to make sure he stays there.

No Irken Technology....Without that he couldn't build himself a base...or synthesize edible food...a better disguise... or clothing....or...he couldn't defend himself...

How would he survive on such a hostile world? Where would he live? What would he eat? There was little of anything editable on that world, a place full of water, which burned their kind like acid.

How could he raise this half-bred? Irken children, or smeets as they were called , were not born, but made, then raised largely by the lesser Control Brains, which downloaded all the information into their PAKs. No Irken had reared it's young for more generations than he cared to guess.

Walking the corridors towards the ship which would take him on his final space voyage, he ignored the many whispers of Irkens who had heard, from messages sent by bridge staff, that Zim had broken the breeding law.

All eyes now moved between Zim and the small bump on his middle. He heard more insults and insinuations about him and his condition, but pretended he didn't.

He faced forward, chin up with as much pride as he could muster and walked toward doom.

He knew that once on the Earth he'd be at the mercy of the baby's father...

69696969696969696969696969 END of Ch 1 69696969696969696969696969

AN:

I wouldn't call this a masterpiece, but it is a creative work of art. It's gets worse the farther you go into the chapter(). I'm much better at plot than I am at details, but I try.

:gives self a round of applause: sad eh?

The Idea came from one Zim rape fic I read...and artwork that I've seen. I'm not that perverted to find this...well sexy...but some pics are disturbingly funny and the fics are well done.

As far as I know the idea is Original...so let me know what you think.

The second chapter is as of yet largely a thought in my head. If there is enough interest in this story I will write more.

69696969696969696969696969

Preview of the next chapter: Exile Begins

A three fingered hand reached up to ring the doorbell on a house which stood put from the rest in the immediate neighborhood.

69696969696969696969696969 


End file.
